<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grow As We Go by J_Hwang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301738">Grow As We Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang'>J_Hwang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Growing, Leaving, Light Angst, Separation, Song Inspired, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I also want us to grow together. But I also want to find myself, change myself, and be a better me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grow As We Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Ben Platt - Grow As We Go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siyeon, you once said that you need to go and find yourself, and I told you I won’t mind waiting. You told me that there is so much that you don’t know and you’ve always wanted to go and see the world. I told you to go for as long as you wanted to and I will still be here waiting for you. But you told me that you’d rather be alone, and you think that you don’t want to be tied to someone else.</p><p>You told me that you wanted to change, you wanted to learn new things. You’ve always wanted to find a new you. I told you to change if that is what you want, but you can change right next to me. I don’t think that you have to leave. We can change together, we can grow together. </p><p>Siyeon, you know? You are not the only one that wanted to change. I am too. I also got so much to learn, and I also have so much to change. But I’d like the company of someone by my side through every twist and turn. </p><p>I cannot give you much now, I cannot promise you the biggest stars now. But I am sure I can see that when we grew up I can bring you much more happiness. And I think that it will be better that we grew up together. </p><p>********</p><p>Minji, you don’t understand. I cannot bring you happiness. We are two different people. </p><p>You wanted company, but I am always a lone wolf.</p><p>You like bright things, but I love black.</p><p>You like to go outside, I love to stay inside. </p><p>You like sweets, but I don’t. </p><p>I wanted to change, I want to change for the better. But what I cannot tell you is that I wanted to change for you. I wanted to change so I could give you the happiness that you’ve always wanted. </p><p>However, to do that, I will have to hurt you and leave you. Because as long as you are by my side, I won’t be able to see myself changing. Why? You cater to much for me, that’s why.</p><p>I want to be independent. I want to be someone that you could lean on in the future. I want to be someone that could accompany you through your high and low. </p><p>I right now could not do all those things to you. I am weak, I am way too weak. </p><p>I also want us to grow together. But I also want to find myself, change myself, and be a better me.</p><p>********</p><p>“Please tell me that you don’t want to leave, Siyeon.”</p><p>“I need to, Minji.” </p><p>“Please tell me that you will be back, Siyeon.” </p><p>“Let’s let the time decide, Minji.” </p><p>“We grow as we go. But it seems like we couldn’t grow together…”</p><p>“I… I am sorry.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>